


A Borra Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Borra Fanfic

“Korra, I... I know everything is crazy now, Amon's taken over the city, Equalists are everywhere, Tenzin and... Chief Beifong are gone, and we're hiding in these tunnels with all these homeless people, but I... I want you to know, I love you.  You're my best friend, and since—since the moment I saw you, I've just been crazy for you.  I admire you so much, you really are my best friend and we have so much fun together, so I just want you to know that... that it's okay, I know I was kind of pushy and I'm sorry, but I'm okay.  I appreciate having you as a friend, _love_ having you as a friend, and I just want to thank you.  For being my best friend.  Thank you.”

“Huh?”  Korra looked up from cleaning up the Equalist suit they'd found.  “Did you say something, Bolin?”

Bolin's heart rose up and choked his throat, but not before a small inarticulate noise escaped.  He shut his mouth and his shoulders slumped.  “No,” he said.  “No, I was just coming over to say hi.”

“Oh, okay.”  Korra smiled (as much as anyone could smile at this point) and stood, shaking out the suit.  “Hey, I need to go find Mako—d'you wanna come with me?”

“I—” Bolin sighed.  “I'll stay with Asami.”

“All right.”  Korra turned to leave, dashing down the tunnel.

Bolin sighed and bent a pebble along the ground as he headed back to the camp.


End file.
